A Festa de Natal de Misato - O Dia Seguinte
by Verythrax Draconis
Summary: Tradução da continuação de 'Misato's Xmas Party' - 'The Day After Misato's Xmas Party', escrito por Steve Spardue.


Escrito por Steve Pardue (steve@spardue.org)   
Traduzido por Verythrax Draconis (verythrax@myrealbox.com)   
  
Tradução Autorizada pelo Autor  
  
05/09/2001 Script ver. 1.1  
  
  
Os direitos de Neon Genesis Evangelion pertencem à Gainax, como sempre  
  
Por Steve Pardue steve@spardue.org  
http://www.spardue.org/anime  
  
A Festa de Natal de Misato - O Dia Seguinte   
-------------------------------------------  
  
Misato estava parada ao lado de Maya, em frente ao console. Em  
frente às duas mulheres, uma grande janela para as baias dos Evas  
permitia que assistissem os procedimentos que aconteciam lá  
embaixo. Técnicos vestindo macacões alaranjados transitavam  
entre os três robôs gigantes, conectando sensores externos e  
verificando se os Evas estavam prontos para os testes que iam se  
seguir. Em plataformas bem elevadas do chão, outros técnicos  
estavam ocupados preparando os entry plugs para a inserção. Logo  
todos os preparativos haviam sido feitos e os técnicos começaram  
a esvaziar o local.  
  
Ritsuko entrou na sala de controle, e se proximou de Misato e  
Maya. "Então, estamos prontos?"  
  
Maya olhou para sua mentora e assentiu com a cabeça. "Sim  
senhora. A Seção J acaba de comunicar que todos os sensores já  
foram colocados e os andaimes retirados. Nós temos telemetria   
vindo de todas as estações de monitoramento estamos em status  
verde."  
  
Ritsuko olhou para Misato. Ela estava um pouco surpresa por  
Misato ter conseguido se recompor esta manhã. Imaginava que ela  
ainda estivesse desmaiada desde a festa na noite passada. "E os  
pilotos?"  
  
Misato esfregou as mãos no rosto e fez uma careta. "Shinji e  
Asuka estão nos vestiários, Rei já está vindo pra cá." Misato  
olhou para Ritsuko sorrindo afetadamente. "Shinji e Asuka tiveram  
uma pequena discussão esta manhã. Você pode querer ver isso durante  
os testes."  
  
"Que maravilha. Você por acaso sabe que é faz parte de seu  
trabalho certificar-se de que os pilotos não apenas estão  
disponíveis para mim quando necessário, mas também que eles  
estejam em condições adequadas? Estes testes são muito  
importantes. Se Asuka perder a calma nós podemos não conseguir  
nenhum dado proveitoso dela." Ritsuko balançou a cabeça em  
desaprovação enquanto falava, tentando decidir se deveria  
reagendar o teste ou não. Era muito caro configurar e por em  
funcionamento um aparato de sincronização completo, mas eles  
precisavam de dados de atuação reais fora das batalhas para  
poderem ultrapassar as estatísticas estimadas nos testes de  
laboratório. E o Comandante era bastante insistente sobre o  
esticamento dos prazos. O adiamento de testes poderia  
comprometer muito os prazos, sem mencionar todos os relatórios e  
desculpas que deveriam prestar. "Acho que isso não é problema.  
Vamos fazer o que for possível. O que houve entre eles desta  
vez?"  
  
Misato não conteve um sorriso. "Eu não estou totalmente certa,  
mas eu acho que deve ter sido porque Rei beijou Shinji ontem na  
festa."  
  
Maya e Ritsuko sorriram.  
  
-*-  
  
Asuka fechou a cara, enquanto puxava o seu plugsuit até a altura  
de seus ombros. Ela esteve de mal humor a manhã toda. Ela não  
tinha conseguido dormir direito na noite passada. Tudo culpa  
daquele idiota do Shinji.  
  
Primeiro, ele tinha beijado a Rei.  
  
Então ele a fez passar ridículo na frente da Hikari. Ele  
não tinha o direito de fazer ela dizer as coisas que disse na  
noite passada.  
  
Então...aaahhh... Rei... aquela... aquela... bruxa!  
  
Asuka odiava as casas japonesas. Aquelas paredes malditas não  
isolavam barulho nenhum! Pelo menos a 'Garota Maravilha' já  
tinha ido embora quando ela saiu do quarto. Ela não teria  
sobrevivido ao café da manhã de tivesse sido de outra forma.  
E o que Shinji estava pensando da vida, como aquele sorriso  
idiota estampado na cara por toda manhã?  
  
A piloto de Eva bateu a porta de seu armário e apertou o botão  
em seu pulso, selando o seu plugsuit.  
  
-*-  
  
Shinji também estava no processo de selamento de seu plugsuit.  
Quando ele ouviu o som da roupa de Asuka se contraindo ele olhou  
por cima dos armários. Ele suspirou. Se Asuka continuasse se  
comportando assim, Misato ou a Dra. Akagi acabariam sabendo que  
algo aconteceu.  
  
Ele não tinha certeza se sentia à vontade com a idéia do  
acontecido à noite passada se tornar conhecimento público.  
Shinji sabia que não ouviria nada sobre como acabou aquilo de  
ninguém, desde seu pai, seguindo até Touji e Kensuke.  
  
Shinji estava bem certo que ele e Rei havia cruzado alguma  
barreira à noite passada. As coisas não podiam mais voltar a ser  
como eram antes.   
  
Ele também estava bem certo que ele podia conviver com isso.  
Ele tinha certeza que não podia viver sem isso.  
  
Ele curvou a cabeça para trás e ficou olhando para o teto.  
  
"Uau..." murmurou ele, enquanto relembrava a experiência  
novamente.  
  
Para o azar de Shinji, foi assim que Asuka o encontrou, quinze  
minutos depois.  
  
-*-  
  
Rei estava em pé, parada na sala dos elevadores, que levavam do  
vestiário até as baias dos Evas. Ela estava concentrada, seguindo  
a linha de luz que descia através da porta do elevador do meio.  
Lentamente, a luz desapareceu no chão.  
  
Misato atravessou o corredor e ficou parada em silêncio atrás de  
Rei por um instante, observando as costas da garota de cabelo  
azul. Misato ajeitou a saia e se encostou de costas na parede.  
"Foi uma noite longa, né?"  
  
Rei a ignorou, continuando a observar o elevador.  
  
Alisando sua saia, Misato pôs-se em pé novamente. "Eu queria te  
perguntar sobre--" O som do elevador a interrompeu.  
  
A porta se abriu, revelando Asuka e Shinji. Asuka estava parada  
em frente à porta, com os braços cruzados e uma expressão de  
raiva estampada em seu rosto. Atrás dela, Shinji estava em  
silêncio, mantendo uma mão junto ao rosto. Em volta de sua mão,  
Rei e Misato podiam ver a marca vermelha de uma mão.  
  
Rei observava o rosto de Shinji enquanto Asuka passava por ela.  
Sua mão rapidamente segurou o ombro de Asuka. Asuka virou seu  
rosto para ela, com um sorriso desdenhoso.  
  
"Sim, 'Garota Maravilha'? Você tem algo a dizer?"  
  
Rei olhava duramente para Asuka, que se recusava a recuar.  
  
Misato tossiu. "Ok, já basta. vão para os seus Evas."  
  
Asuka puxou seu braço para fora da mão de Rei e calmamente  
seguiu pelo corredor.  
  
-*-  
  
Os três Evas estavam conectados, cruzando a paisagem estéril,  
realizando as manobras descritas por Ritsuko. Os Evas azul e  
púrpura pareciam estar dançando um balé: seus movimentos eram  
leves e graciosos, econômicos e poderosos -- e perfeitamente  
coordenados.  
  
O Eva vermelho tropeçou em um cabo de energia e caiu sobre duas  
sub-estações, deixando um quarto de Tóquio 3 sem luz por pelo  
menos dois dias, na melhor das hipóteses.   
  
-*-  
  
"Droga!"  
  
Ritsuko bateu sua prancheta na mesa.   
  
"Estes números não são nada bons para nós. Tudos os três pilotos  
se comportaram tão diferente dos parâmetros esperados que este  
teste perdeu o sentido. Nós teremos que testá-los todos novamente  
no laboratório para que possamos saber realmente se estes números  
significam alguma coisa, e se for o caso, refazer a série toda de  
novo."  
  
Misato encolheu os ombros, sem dizer uma palavra.  
  
Maya esmurrava furiosamente o seu teclado, manipulando os  
gráficos na tela à sua frente. "Dra. Akagi, veja isso." Maya  
apontou para um dos gráficos. "Tanto Rei como Shinji aumentaram  
seus scores em mais de 15%!" Ela apertou outra tecla, sobrepondo  
os gráficos de Rei e Shinji. "E veja, o movimento deles em  
nenhum momento variou de outro mais do que 2.3%." Isso é 3.6  
vezes melhor do que Shinji e Asuka atingiram em seu ataque  
sincronizado."  
  
Ritsuko e Misato se debruçaram sobre Maya e examinaram o gráfico.  
Ritsuko apertou várias teclas, trazendo os pontos de referência  
informações para comparação. "O que poderia ter causado isso?"  
  
Com uma olhada para o lado, Ritsuko viu Misato olhando para o  
teto, obviamente evitando o contato olho à olho. "Maya, desça  
até a sala de controle e verifique junto aos outros os dados  
sobre Asuka. Eu vou decidir o que fazer sobre os outros dois  
pilotos."  
  
"Sim senhora." Maya saiu da sala.  
  
"Ok Misato. Desembuche."  
  
"O que você quer dizer com 'desembuche'?"  
  
"Eu quero dizer, me conte o que você está tentando tanto  
esconder."  
  
Misato olhou para Ritsuko com um olhar de orgulho ferido. "Tenho  
certeza que *eu* não sei do que você está falando!"  
  
"Ah, deixe disso! Eu te conheço a muito tempo para engolir isso."  
  
"Ok, ok. Mas você tem que manter isso em segredo."  
  
"Então me conte logo."  
  
"Ontem à noite..."  
  
Ritsuko começou a bater o pé. "Sim, sim?"  
  
"Rei dormiu lá em casa."  
  
"Tá. O que isso tem a ver com a história?"  
  
Misato olhou para sua amiga, embaraçada. "Entendeu? *Dormiu lá em casa*?"  
  
"Oh. Oh! Não! Você não quer dizer..." Agora Ritsuko olhava para  
a sua amiga com desgosto. "Você está brincando. Eles só tem quatorze anos."  
  
"Sim, bem, você está querendo me dizer que quatorze anos não é  
idade suficiente pra se sentir tesão?"  
  
"Não. Eu estou querendo dizer que eu estou achando muito difícil  
imaginar Rei fazer algo assim."  
  
"Com certeza. Eu achei bem difícil ver Shinji consciente disso  
eu mesma. Mas as provas isso."  
  
"Que 'provas'? Oh Deus -- não me diga que você você filmou eles?"  
  
"Eh, não. Mas... o beijo de ontem à noite..."  
  
Ritsuko assentiu com a cabeça. "Mmm-hmmm..."  
  
"E hoje de manhã Shinji saiu do banho..."  
  
"Ooooh - comportamento suspeito."  
  
"Cale a boca senão não te conto o resto!"  
  
"Tudo bem, continue."  
  
"Bem, quando Shinji saiu, eu entrei, e então..."  
  
"E então?"  
  
"Acho que conversei com Rei no banheiro."  
  
Ritsuko olhou para Misato. "O que você quer dizer?"  
  
"Eu estava, hum, meio de ressaca."  
  
"Não diga."  
  
"Sim, e eu estava tomando uma cerveja hoje de manhã, entende?"  
  
"Entendo muito bem. Estou surpresa de ainda ter sobrado álcool   
no seu apartamento."  
  
"É, sim. Além do mais, aquela figura embaçada me perguntou se eu  
estava bem e então eu gritei e, -- Ei! Pare de rir ou ou vou  
embora agora mesmo!"  
  
Ritsuko caiu da cadeira, mas sem parar de rir assim mesmo.  
"F-figura embaçada?"  
  
Misato dirigiu-se furiosa até a saída. "Tudo bem, então é assim.  
Estou saindo!"  
  
-*-  
  
Rei flutuava, seu corpo boiava em meio ao fluído dourado dentro  
do cilindro. Acima de Rei, o cilindro desaparecia em meio a uma  
gigantesca massa de tubos e luzes piscantes. Os olhos de Rei  
estavam fechados. Ela podia sentir algo sondando suavemente sua  
mente. Eles a chamavam novamente. estava na hora. Abrindo  
levemente os olhos, ela deu uma última olhada na sala antes de  
fechar seus olhos completamente e se deixar levar em seu abraço.  
  
  
Rei, beijando Shinji.  
  
-Eu sou Um com Shinji.-  
  
*Sim. Nós somos Um com Shinji.*  
  
Asuka, segurando Shinji contra o elevador.  
  
*A Segunda Criança.*  
  
-Ela deseja Shinji.-  
  
Rei, segurando o braço de Asuka.  
  
-Ela não será Um com Shinji.-  
  
Eva-02, correndo.  
  
*Ela é Um com Eva.*  
  
Eva-01, investindo contra um anjo.  
  
*Shinji é Um com Eva.*  
  
Eva-00, parado em seu hangar.  
  
*Você é Um com Eva.*  
  
Um entry plug, suspenso em uma sala escura.  
  
*Nós somos Um com Eva.*  
  
Uma cena do segundo impacto.  
  
*Todos nós seremos Um.*  
  
  
Rei podia ouvir alguém falando, sua voz era distorcida pelo  
líquido espesso. Lentamente, ela abriu seu olhos e vou o  
Comandante Ikari olhando para ela. Dra. Akagi estava atrás dele,  
com os olhos semicerrados, observando como ela a olhava.  
Enquanto eles conversavam, ela sorriu para eles. 'Sim,' ela  
pensou. 'Todos serão Um.'  
  
-*-  
  
Ritsuko atravessou o salão energeticamente, mal mantendo sua  
raiva sob controle. Ele estava com *ela*. De novo.  
  
"Sim, Doutora?"  
  
"Eu acho que nós temos uma situação inusitada, Comandante."  
Ritsuko tentava evitar que suas emoções transparecessem em sua  
voz.  
  
"Algo sobre a performance de Rei e Shinji hoje?"  
  
"Sim. Parece ser isso. . . Rei e Shinji. . . levaram o seu  
relacionamento... bem, ao próximo nível." Rei, flutuando na  
coluna de LCL, parecia sorrir para Ritsuko enquanto ela falava.  
Aquilo era enervante.  
  
Comandante Ikari virou-se para vê-la, com um sorriso torcido.  
"Não é necessário ser tão circunspecta comigo." Você quer dizer  
que eles fizeram sexo.  
  
"Eu acredito que sim, senhor."  
  
"Nós nunca imaginamos esta situação pudesse acontecer. Eu estou  
preocupado com o desempenho dela em. . . seus deveres adicionais  
uma vez que ela esteja envolvida em algum romance."  
  
"Isto é um problema, senhor."  
  
"Mas também seria um problema separá-los à esta altura." O  
Comandante coçou o queixo, pensativo. "Isto poderia causar  
tantos problemas quanto se deixarmos eles continuarem. Nós não  
podemos nos dar ao luxo de perder Rei agora." Ele olhou para  
Ritsuko. "Nós podemos utilizar os resultados dos testes de hoje?"  
  
"Sim senhor. Mas nós teremos que realizar outra bateria de  
testes de sincronização com Shinji e Rei." A atuação deles hoje  
destruiu o nosso modelo." Ritsuko olhou para a garota, que ainda  
sorria para ela.  
  
O Comandante assentiu. "Entendo. Nós teríamos que refazer os  
testes logo de qualquer maneira. Prossiga."  
  
". . ."  
  
"Há mais alguma coisa?"  
  
"Bem senhor, Rei e Shinji, eles têm apenas quatorze anos, e  
considerando a origem do DNA de Rei, isso não é um pouco. . ."  
  
"Eu não acho que você seja tão puritana, Doutora." O Comandante  
dirigiu a ela um olhar penetrante. Ele esperou por um momento,  
observando ela enrubrescer. "De qualquer forma, o desempenho  
deles melhorou mas do que o justificável para permitirmos que o  
relacionamento continue. Alguém mais sabe?"  
  
"A Major Katsuragi, e provavelmente Asuka também."  
  
"Muito bem. Tente manter isso em segredo. Não precisamos correr  
mais riscos."  
  
"Sim senhor."  
  
"Doutora?"  
  
"Sim?"  
  
"Tome qualquer providência que achar necessária para impedir...  
maiores complicações. Rei devem estar disponível para os seus  
deveres."  
  
"Sim senhor."  
  
Enquanto Ritsuko saía do salão, ele falou novamente.  
  
"Ritsuko."  
  
Ela parou, mas não virou-se para olhá-lo. Ao invés disso, ela se  
mantinha olhando para frente.  
  
"Eu a estarei aguardando hoje à noite, no horário habitual."  
  
"Sim senhor."  
  
-*-  
  
Asuka estava deitada em sua cama. Ela vestia uma camiseta  
folgada, que mal alcançava a sua cintura, e uma calça de  
ginástica bem justa, que descia até os tornozelos. Suas pernas  
estavam cruzadas à altura dos joelhos. Ela balançava as pernas  
distraidamente, enquanto aguardava o barulho da porta se  
abrindo.  
  
Shinji pensou que podia escapar com tudo aquilo, não? Bem,  
é melhor ele pensar mais vez. Ela tinha beijado aquele idiota, e  
o que ele fez em troca? Agarrou a Rei, a vadia. E ela teria o  
dela também. Mas hoje à noite... hoje era a vez do Shinji. Ela  
não podia tolerar que ninguém lhe tirasse o que era dela.  
Finalmente, ela ouviu a porta se abrir, e então os passos de  
alguém entrando no apartamento.  
  
"Olá! Você está aí, Misato? Asuka?" A voz de Shinji podia ser  
ouvida da outra sala.  
  
Asuka levantou-se e alisou sua camisa para desamassá-la. Olhando  
no espelho, ela arrumou seu cabelo do jeito de sempre. Ela  
parou, passando seu dedo pela gola da camiseta, admirando seu  
reflexo no espelho. Lentamente ela puxou e ajeitou a gola até  
ela escorregar um pouco, revelando o seu ombro. Ela se inclinou  
para frente, examinando seu reflexo cuidadosamente, para ter  
certeza que mostraria o suficiente para prender o olhar de  
Shinji, mas não o suficiente para que o idiota tivesse um idéia  
errada sobre dela.  
  
Finalmente ela sorriu. Os cantos de sua boca lentamente se  
abriram, revelando seus dentes brilhantes. O efeito, entretanto   
foi destruído pelo olhar forçado do seu olho direito e pelo fato  
que o seu sorriso sempre acabava virando um sorriso de desdenha.  
Depois de um minuto ou mais praticando ela desistiu,  
endireitou-se, e deixou o quarto.  
  
Asuka podia ouvir ruídos vindo da cozinha. Parecia o som de  
alguém guardando as compras. Ela andou até à porta da cozinha,  
certificando-se que seu jeito de andar mostrava seu corpo com  
máximo efeito. Na porta, ela debruçou-se casualmente contra o  
batente da porta, observando Shinji com o nariz enfiado na  
geladeira. Ele estava ajoelhado na frente dele, arrumando as  
coisas dentro. Asuka inclinou-se para frente, dando uma olhada  
rápida para certificar-se de quanto ela se expunha, antes de  
limpar a garganta.   
  
Quando ele ouviu Asuka limpar a garganta, ele virou-se da  
geladeira para ver quem era. Ele ficou surpreso ao descobrir o  
rosto de Asuka a menos de um palmo de sua cabeça. O queixo dela  
estava na altura de sua testa, mas os olhos dela fitavam o rosto  
de Shinji intensamente. Com disso, Asuka podia ver todas as suas  
reações.  
  
Sua primeira reação foi tentar desviar o olhar. Infelizmente, em  
sua poisção atual significava que Shinji agora estava olhando  
diretamente dentro do decote da camisa dela. De seu posição,  
Asuka podia ver o olhar dele desviando de seus olhos, abaixando  
a cabeça, passando por seu pescoço e então. . . bingo! Ela não  
pôde conter uma risadinha. Ela lhe estendeu uma mão e levantou  
seu queixo com um dedo. Então, ele a estava olhando nos olhos  
novamente.  
  
"Shinji. . . eu estou entediada." Asuka usou sua outra mão para  
agarrar Shinji pela camisa e levantá-lo, pondo-o de pé. Ele mal  
podia se equilibrar, e foi forçado a se encostar contra a parede  
para não cair no chão. Asuka puxou Shinji contra ela,  
inclinando-se sobre ele. 'Vamos ver se a Rei é capaz de competir  
com isso,' pensou ela, e sorrindo.  
  
Quando seus lábios quase encontravam os de Shinji, a campainha  
tocou. Shinji desvencilhou-se dela e correu para a porta. Ela o  
seguiu e encostou-se junto à entrada, com um sorriso desdenhoso  
ainda estampado no rosto.  
  
Shinji abriu a porta, revelando Rei. Asuka notou que ela ainda  
estava vestindo o uniforme do colégio. Enquanto Shinji pegava  
seu casaco e saía pela porta, Ayanami olhava para Asuka, seu  
rosto sem nenhuma expressão. Asuka a olhou nos olhos, sua boca  
se abrindo em um grande sorriso, de canto a canto de seu rosto.  
'Divirta-se enquanto puder, Primeira Criança', pensou ela. Asuka  
virou-se e voltou para o seu quarto, bolando sua próxima  
tentativa de conquista.  
  
-*- [1]  
  
Misato estava descansando em seu quarto. Esta tinha sido uma  
noite muito chata. Sem o Shinji para atazanar, e com Asuka  
trancada em seu quarto, não havia ninguém com quem brincar,  
exceto Pen-Pen, que se recusava a sair de seu refrigerador.  
  
Ela ouviu o barulho da porta do apartamento se abrindo, seguido  
pelo barulho de gente na cozinha. Misato engatinhou até a porta.  
Ela cuidadosamente abriu uma fresta, apenas grande o suficiente  
para enxergar a cozinha. Podia-se ouvir a voz de Shinji, mas era  
muito baixa para se saber o que ele estava falando. Outra voz, a  
de Rei, respondeu.  
  
A luz da cozinha se apagou, e Misato sorriu quando viu que a  
primeira pessoa que pôde ver era a Rei. Ela cuidadosamente  
fechou a porta e deitou-se, esperando o seu divertimento.  
  
Ela ouviu o barulho de Rei entrando no banheiro, seguido pelo som  
de alguém andando pela sala. Misato sorriu e empertigou-se na  
cama, com uma cerveja na mão. Quando os passos pareciam estar  
próximos à sua porta, ela chamou.  
  
"Shinji?"  
  
Depois de alguns instantes de hesitação, ele respondeu. "Sim?"  
  
Ele parecia nervoso.  
  
"Venha aqui um minuto."  
  
Shinji empurrou a porta, fazendo-a deslizar, abrindo alguns  
centímetros antes de parar, hesitando em entrar.  
  
"Entá tudo bem. Eu estou vestida." Misato suspirou, e tomou um  
gole de sua cerveja. 'Será que ele vai me deixar pelo menos  
participar desse probleminha?'  
  
Shinji entrou, depois de espiar nervosamente junto à porta.  
  
"Shinji. . ." Misato sorriu enquanto juntava seus pensamentos,  
encostando-se junto à parede. Ela respirou fundo. "Shinji, não  
foi a Rei quem eu acabei de ver, foi?"  
  
"Er. . . ah. . . um. . ." O rubror que tomou todo o rosto dele  
era tudo que ela precisava como resposta.  
  
"Shinji. . ." Misato suspirou. "Shinji. . . apenas tenha  
cuidado." Ela esperou pela enxurrada de gaguejos e desculpas que  
ele com certeza diria, mas não ouviu nada. "Shinji. . . você  
pode ir agora."  
  
Shinji virou-se para a porta..   
  
"Trate ela direto, ok?" Ela sorriu maliciosamente para ele.   
  
Ele saiu rapidamente, parecendo que seu rubror ia se tornar  
permanente.  
  
'Agora,' Ela pensou, 'a pergunta valendo 64,000,000 yen? quem  
começou tudo isso?' Ela balançou a cabeça. Algumas coisas eram  
estranhas demais para se pensar.  
  
Na primeira cerveja, pelo menos.  
  
----------------------  
  
[1] este trecho me foi fornecido por CMHARRIS@glam.ac.uk. Eu  
modifiquei o texto original para encaixá-lo na história.   
  
===========================================================================  
  
Comentários sobre esta tradução podem ser enviados para Verythrax Draconis.  
verythrax@myrealbox.com  
  
O original en inglês deste fanfic pode ser encontrado em www.spardue.org/anime  
Sua tradução para a língua portuguesa foi autorizada pelo autor.  
Sinta-se à vontade para disponibilizar este fanfic em seu site.   
Apenas peço que dê o crédito da obra aos seu devidos autores/tradutores.  
(e nos avise para darmos uma olhadinha! -_^)  
  
Verythrax Draconis,  
05/09/2001  
http://verythrax.cjb.net  
  
===========================================================================  
  



End file.
